Saints or Sinners
by False Shepard
Summary: They thought they were doing the right thing, taking the leap and stopping it from coming to an end. Lightning knew what she wanted, so did Serah. As for Fang? She wants to remember who she once was. A XIII-2 Speculation Story. NEW CONTENT ADDED.
1. Prologue

_They thought they were doing the right thing, taking the leap and stopping it from coming to an end. Lightning knew what she wanted, so did Serah. As for Fang? She wants to remember if she was a Saint or a Sinner._

* * *

><p><strong>Saints or Sinners<strong>

_Four people, four different lives, one abstract story._

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness.<p>

Just how was she going to fall? All she wanted to do was to find their lost comrades; maybe she shouldn't have just taken off running the way she did after she had woken up. It felt like the right thing to do however, maybe now she had regretted it. Slowly she turned over so she was no longer facing downwards, well what she thought was downwards, there was no sense of gravity where she was. She could feel a slight wind, blowing her hair now upwards. Closing her crystalline blue eyes she sighed, she made a promise; she wasn't going to give it up now.

Slowly her consciousness slipped away, her old uniform of a soldier disappearing into black smoke before being replaced with something more fitting for the world she was destined to be bound to. The Goddess smiled upon her and hoped that her new Champion will not turn away from her calling.

For she had tricked the woman into believing that she was wandering into the danger that she forever craved, with no warning that she would be leaving her home behind for pure Chaos.

The Goddess Etro awaited the arrival of Claire Farron, uncaring of those beloved her Champion had left behind.

* * *

><p>"I think it's about time you let her go sweetie." She felt someone place their large hand on her shoulder. She just looked the other way, she didn't want to believe him; she didn't want to believe anyone, not when she was still having dreams about <em>her. <em>"It's been so long, if there hasn't been any contact she-"

"She's not dead!" she snapped, turning around quickly, she realized what she had done though, to whom. "Sorry Snow." She muttered softly, placing her hands together and looking downwards on the grassy plain. "I didn't mean to."

"Serah." Snow muttered, bending down to be on level with his fiancée of three years. "Lightning isn't coming back, she's gone." Serah looked the other way. Snow sighed in defeat. "I'm going to be leaving with Hope and his Guardian team for a while Serah, I guess…" he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I just need more time Snow, I'm sorry." Serah looked away again at the crystallized Cocoon up in the sky. Snow frowned, for how long will continue to Serah believe, he didn't know. Hopefully, she'll come to the same conclusion everyone has over the years.

Lightning Farron was dead.

Serah watched as Snow walked away as she looked upwards at the night sky, she knew her sister was still out there, somewhere, she was just lost.

"Lightning." She muttered, bringing her hand up to her necklace and holding onto it.

She knew, Lightning was still out there, dreams wouldn't lie to you, would they?

* * *

><p>He hated this life.<p>

Shivering slightly as he watched the tired soldiers wander around, he looked up skywards. The grey sky looming overhead like a constant incoming storm; there wasn't a sun anymore. He couldn't remember a single day of his life were the sky was blue. His foot sunk in the snow and he tumbled, landing face first with a grunt. He stayed there for a moment, closing his eyes, he didn't care.

He needed to find a way to change the pass, stop whatever that caused his life to be the way it is.

Looking up slowly he saw that his sword had tumbled into the snow before him, reaching out he gripped the handle and pulled it closer. He knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do.

He was going to find the girl from his dreams and make her take the leap with him.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open as her body convulsed; it was like a thousand volts of electricity was running through her veins. Sound left her throat as she cried out; it felt as if she was being ripped apart. The pain left as soon as it appeared, a cooling sensation washing over her body.<p>

"Vanille." She whispered weakly before finally opening her eyes, she didn't think awakening from crystal was this painful.

_How many lives can you live?_

Okay, so she was hearing things instead. Looking around she found herself floating in darkness, she recognized this place, this… this was… she didn't really want to say it as she brought her hand up to the large black brand on her left arm.

_Will the memories tear you apart?_

"Bahamut." She muttered; looking around for her pet dragon, a large black organic dragon soon appeared before her instead. The Hallowed Father, King of the Dragons, the Master of the Rift, Bahamut.

_I've upheld my side of the pact; it's time you served yours._

She didn't have much to say, a pact with the Hallowed Lord is a something that couldn't be broken. He had given her one of his many 'sons' to help her along her journey. It was only fair she did what he requested of her. Closing her eyes was a sign of agreement as the dragon before her smiled darkly.

_Emerge, from the Midnight Void._

Fang closed her eyes as she held her arms up as the invisible ground beneath her feet gave away as she fell she felt a change in her, then a familiar presence. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked to the side, off in the distance she could see a flash of silver, but she had no idea who or what it was.

She was remembering and forgetting at the same time.

Live several lifetimes of knowledge being crammed together as a part of her was ripped out.

Who was she?

What was real? What was an illusion?

She couldn't remember.


	2. Tell Me Why You're Here

_**I had some reviews asking me not to change it, but the way I was writing this was that I was going to try to match the given information as close as I could before taking it off on my own route (because I'm pretty sure we won't get any more major new information after the TGS)**_

_**I thought this game was going to be Dimension Travel, with Noel caught in a rift from Fang's time. The Mysterious Man was from the Rift (akin to FFV's) trying to take over Valhalla to bring the end of the world. All in all, his guessed role is going to stay the same, however I'm changing Fang's to something else. I'm slowly editing the chapters and once I'm caught up I'm removing this message.**_

_**If you've already read the story, not a lot has changed on Lightning and Serah's parts. I've added some Noel parts and altered a lot of Fang's. The Prologue has been updated too, check it out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saints or Sinners<strong>

_01: tell me why you're here…  
><em>- Red vs Blue, Revelation Soundtrack

* * *

><p><em>A future where everyone lives…<em>

Serah Farron sighed as she traced her finger around the rim of her mug. Many people would say she was in a depression, even her fiancée of three years worried deeply for her. As time passed the two had slowly drifted apart, he focused on one thing, she focused on another, while they were still together; they weren't as attached as they were before Cocoon was crystallized.

Snow had left on a trip with the boys left from their old L'Cie gang to check something out on the far side of Gran Pulse. It was something similar to what they had found a year ago back on Cocoon. At first they thought that it was some form of a weapon. They had all gone to take a look at it, but it was nothing more than a simple metal structure. PISCOM was watching over it now, but that's about it.

"Serah, love, do you want anything else?" Farron looked up at the bartender, Lebreau, the only female member of Team NORA smiled at her as she took the empty mug and set it somewhere. Serah just sighed. "I see, thinking about her again aren't you?"

"Not exactly." Serah muttered, leaning against the wooden bar. "I had this dream the other night, and it's been bugging me since." She looked at the older woman who just smiled, Serah returned weakly, aside from Vanille who she had only met once three years ago and never saw again, Lebreau was pretty much the only female Serah knew she could confide in. The barmaid smiled as she leaned in, ignoring the other patrons in the bar, not like there was anyone else at this oddball time of the day of a little bit past eleven am.

"Lately, it's been about this boy, I've never met him before so I…" Serah trailed off. "Other times, it's about Lightning, like she's trying to show me that she's changed."

"Serah, Lightning is gone, you know that." Lebreau muttered soothingly, but Serah just shook her head.

"I can't bring myself to believe it, I won't believe it." She muttered, the same thing she always said when someone reminded her about Lightning, sure they were nice enough not to use any words that regarded death, but Serah just knew.

"So, why are you here?" Lebreau asked her suddenly, Serah looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you insist that Lightning is still…" she paused, unable to say it. "Why aren't you looking for her?"

Serah just looked away, her dreams had told her, Lightning was still alive, but she wasn't somewhere where she could be easily found.

"I'm waiting, for the right time." Serah muttered, Lebreau frowned.

"What makes now different from later?" she asked, Serah shook her head.

"The boy in my dreams, he's telling me to wait, so I will." She said, the barmaid looked at her as if she was insane, but didn't say anything else but walked away. Serah sighed, this happened more often than not now. Standing up she decided to move out to the waterfront where she could get a good view of Cocoon.

Deep down she wondered, if Lightning could still see Cocoon from where she was.

* * *

><p>What was going on?<p>

Finding herself lying on a sandy surface she slowly regained her breath. She had no idea how she got here. She wasn't unfamiliar with being moved around while unconscious, but she couldn't even remember what she was doing before she got here. She pulled her arms underneath her, noting that she could feel the sand scraping against her right arm, but not her left. She wanted to pause and think, but it felt like a newborn with all the knowledge of the world but with no memories.

Who was she? What was her name? She closed her eyes again something coming to her, floating somewhere, hearing a voice, oh that thought was depressing. Pulling herself into a kneeling position she looked herself over, the clothing she was wearing felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. She pulled the helmet that was adorning her head and looked at it, she knew what it was; it was a Dragoon's Helm. So that meant she must be a Dragoon. It would explain why her left forearm and hand was adorned with armour.

Placing the item back on she looked over slightly to see a red lance lying in the sand, she wrapped her right hand around it and brought it closer. It felt familiar in her hand as it brought a smile to her lips. Standing up she inspected it further, frowning when she noticed gashes through the gold designs on the blades, it probably used to say something, but now it was too damaged to her to tell.

She turned around, away from the ocean to see where she was, this placed seemed familiar, like it was pulling her in. Her body knew this place, but her mind didn't. Was she here before? She couldn't really tell, slowly she walked into the village coming across a newsstand along her way. Curiosity getting to the better of her she picked up a paper.

She was in New Bodum, August of Year Three.

She noticed that she was able to read the script before her; however something was telling her that she shouldn't be able to. Frowning, she set the paper down and looked around, noticing a sphere in the sky suspended by a crystal pillar.

"A beauty isn't she?" the older gentleman running the stand spoke to her, she turned to face him as he smiled at her. Two L'Cie sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon, in turn saving all life on Gran Pulse as well."

"Yeh don't say."

"New to these parts, aren't you?" he asked her, she narrowed her eyes at him, but he couldn't tell, not with the way her dragon helm was shadowing her eyes.

"How could you tell?"

"The way you marvelled at Cocoon, only tourists do that these days..." he sighed. "Things have quieted down a lot since The Fall." He scratched the back of his head smiling, she just frowned. Were people always this friendly to strangers? It didn't seem right.

Too bad she couldn't remember her past.

* * *

><p>"Back again I see."<p>

Serah Farron could only offer a weak smile as she sat down at the bar; the restaurant manager gave her a small frown. He hadn't known the girl for long, but she had quickly become a regular, trying to find a way to waste time away when she didn't want to be around her friends. He placed a glass before her and filled it up with a clear soda.

"They want me to go off and try to find her." She finally said. "But I know that where she is, she can't easily be found."

The elder man sighed as she waved a couple of his waitresses off, he normally didn't deal with customers, but this girl was a special case. He once knew the elder Farron himself, he had a close, relationship with her.

"So where do you think she is?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I see her in my dreams from time to time, where she is, it might be beyond the horizon." She took a sip of her drink. "Everyone says she's dead."

Sadly, the elder man wanted to agree with everyone else, but Serah was firm on her belief. He watched as she clasped the golden bracelet around her left arm, a place where her L'Cie brand once was.

"I can still feel her, she's alive." She muttered. "She's just… not here. Like she's asleep, I don't know how I know this, but I just do."

The man smiled as he clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"Then, there is a reason why you're still here Serah, no need to tell me why, you're waiting for the right time, thing will fall into place. Your friends will see that you were right to continue to believe in your sister, she did a lot for you, so I think it's only right that you do this for her." Serah smiled, thankful, he chuckled. "After all, I wasn't her superior for nothing you know?"

* * *

><p>There is was.<p>

Huffing slightly he made his way through the blizzard to the small cavern before him. Not too much further, if he could just get there he could go back, meet the girl, and save his time. Just as he got to the entrance someone blocked his way.

"Continuing wouldn't be wise." The man spoke, his voice gruff; he just looked sideways to see an older man in there.

"You know what's in there don't you?" he asked back, the old man smiled at him.

"Time isn't something that can played with idly. If you change too much you might not get what you want."

"I don't care, I just want to save everyone." He snapped, the older man chuckled.

"Save the world, that's what those L'Cie did three hundred years ago, a third of the world died. Tell me Noel, how many more are going to die if you try to save the world this time? Half? Three quarters?"

"I don't care." Noel snapped. "Anything to give humanity more time." He pushed away from the man and into the cave, a small pink crystal waiting there for him. Slowly he reached out, smiling, he was getting closer now.

"Time to wake up Mog."

* * *

><p>She snapped her eyes open when she heard a roar, and the first thing she felt was a sense of vertigo. She was falling, from how high up? She didn't know. Instinct kicked in as she snapped her fingers, trying to get her unit to flare to life, but the snap never came; her hands were fully gloved. She quickly looked herself once over, this wasn't her clothing. Where was she? Why was she here? This world… what was it?<p>

The roar distracted her again as she looked towards the source, was that? It was, Bahamut was charging right at her. She quickly tucked it as braced for impact as the mechanical dragon flew right past her throwing her off balance. Clearly, she had to fight, but how, she had no weapon, just a shield.

_Call upon me._

How could she? She was no longer a L'Cie, unless. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she could feel it surfacing now, her powered reawakening, as if the brand of a L'Cie was just a catalyst to channel her powers, the crystal, Odin's Ediolth, was still there.

"Odin!" she cried out, instead of expelling the crystal like she usually did a pinkish light radiated of her body for a slight instant, she felt a warm travel down to her sword arm as a large saber appeared in her hand. She didn't wait though; she could hear her steed's gallop as he appeared below her, quickly she landed upon Sleipnir's back as Bahamut flipped out into a humanoid form. As they ran parallel to each other she noticed something was off about this summon, it wasn't Fang's the colours were off, he was darker.

_Chaos Bahamut m'lady. He arrived when you did._

So there was a reason behind this, or just terrible timing. She urged her steed forward as she held up her sword, clueless if it transformed or not. Closing her eyes she tried to see if the knowledge would come back to her, even though it only felt like an instant from when she fell unconscious, to her body it felt like years, she wanted to know why.

_Time has changed m'lady, raise thy sword._

She followed her summon's recommendation and lifted it above her head, she should feel magical energy escaping her she watched as it channelled through her new weapon and disappear, quickly a lightning strike rained down upon the dragon. Chaos Bahamut roared out as he slashed at the horse and his rider, the stumbled sideways but Sleipnir was quick to straighten himself out. She growled as she pointed her sword at the attacking dragon, amazing and happy that it transformed into a rifle at her silent call. Quickly she aimed and fired off a couple shots before Chaos Bahamut retaliated, she felt her steed buckle slightly at the impact.

"Odin."

_I'm fine._

She watched as a shield, similar to a shell, hovered over them for a moment, repairing the damage done to the Eidolon, things really have changed, before the Eidolons couldn't talk to their L'Cie partners, and now she was conversing with hers, although, that is if she was still a L'Cie, she never truly checked to see if her brand had disappeared. Although right now was not the time to be reflecting, she had the dragon before her. Quickly she summoned another strike upon the beast as she fired several more shots at him. Chaos Bahamut tried to strike again but Sleipnir stopped his movement causing the dragon to miss, Lightning leap off his back and tried to get a physical strike down on the dragon, but missed as Chaos Bahamut quickly retreated, transforming into his Gestalt form.

She landed back on Sleipnir and urged him forward as Chaos Bahamut rounded back and prepared a Megaflare, she quickly looked over her shoulder and snarled as he got closer and closer, they needed to time this perfect.

"Right!" she barked as the Eidolon took a sharp turn to the right, towards what appeared to be an abandoned settlement, Chaos Bahamut tried to follow up with a Pulsar Burst but her Eidolon quickly bucked her off, transforming into his knight-like form and grabbing her hand, throwing her upwards and out of the way of the attack.

"No!"

_Trust me!_

She watched as she started to fall, Chaos Bahamut closing in on her, from the smoke Sleipnir appeared again, she quickly grabbed onto his mane and twisted herself onto his back as they jumped building to building, in the distance there was a fallen tower, if all went right, she was sure she could probably strike the dragon down from there.

"Ahead." She commanded as they jumped building to building as Chaos Bahamut flew ahead, she directed her Eidolon to land on a fallen pillar as they ran up the main body, at the end they would be in freefall, but it would be no different than their fall during their siege on Eden. Quickly the humanoid Chaos Bahamut appeared beside them, ready to attack, she knew full well that his claws could easily cleave the building they were running upon.

"Let's ride." She muttered, crossing her arms and holding them back out as Zantensuken appeared in her grasp, Chaos Bahamut flew behind them and pulled his arm back for a strike, just as he moved she jumped off Sleipnir's back and flipped over and behind them before spinning around in a flourish of steel. Chaos Bahamut cried out as he fell, transformed and quickly retreating, she landed on Sleipnir's back once more as they came to a stop.

She looked around the world she was in; nothing was what she could recognize. The place looked like it once housed royalty and its followers, or was it something else? She didn't know, she frowned, leaning against Sleipnir's neck and running her gloved hands through his mane.

There had to be a reason why she was here, the last thing she could remember was running off after Cocoon's crystallization. Sleipnir started to move again, knowing where to take her as she let her mind wander.

_Tell me, m'lady, why are you here?_

"I wish I could tell you Odin, but I don't even know myself, but clearly, I'm here to fight."


	3. You're Free To Choose Your Own Way

**Saints or Sinners**

_02: you're free to choose your own way…  
><em>- Red vs Blue, Revelation Soundtrack

* * *

><p>"Lightning!"<p>

Serah cried out as she quickly sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. A dream, or a nightmare, it didn't matter. Her sister was in trouble. Slowly she placed her head in her hands, gasping for air, everything she had seen, it felt so real. She caught a glimpse of where her sister was, but she never got a name. The landscape she had seen, a grey world, but it was beautiful. She knew every place on Cocoon and that was not one of them. It didn't help that the only people who could help her wouldn't help her.

Slowly she laid back down, curling up into a little ball, the void in her heart had suddenly grown more painful; Lightning needed to be found, but she couldn't just go off on her own. No, she had to wait, but she didn't want to. Slowly she looked up, she didn't sleep in her own room that night, this was Lightning's. At least… what would have been Lightning's if she stayed around long enough to move into their new home in New Bodhum. Her old Guardian Corps uniform hung clean and crisp behind the closed closet doors while her civilian clothing, now a little unstylish, sat folded in the wardrobe. While a lot of damage had been done to Cocoon, they had been lucky enough to salvage a lot of their belongings.

"I want you back." She whispered, closing her eyes once more and falling back into a slumber; the Pulsian sun had yet to rise that morn.

A familiar face greeted her in her dreams.

* * *

><p>"Serah… hey Serah." She groaned turning over in her sleep, ignoring the poking in her side. She didn't hear the person in the room huff, cross his arms before placing his hands around his mouth.<p>

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

That got Serah up faster that the nightmare and poor Maqui a good right hook to the nose. It took the youngest Farron about thirty seconds to process everything that had just happened then an additional ten to notice the blonde boy squatting on the ground nursing his bleeding nose.

"Oh Etro, I'm sorry." Serah gasped as she reached over to the nightstand in search of a box of tissues before promptly realizing, she didn't keep small things like this in what should be Lightning's bedroom. "Err." She quickly clambered out of bed, ignoring her state of dress to support the blonde boy. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

Maqui chuckled, despite his bleeding nose.

"You been sleeping all day or what?" he asked, somehow rather articulate for his condition. "Serah, man, it's almost dinner time!"

She pushed him into the bathroom door out of surprise, it was that late?

"Also! A we finally got word from Snow today!" he jumped just as Serah was trying to clean up the blood, she grimaced when some of it landed on her sleep shirt. "They've found what the Guardian Corps have told them about! It's so cool!"

Serah frowned, it was probably more old Pulsian technology; sure they were mentioned in old Pulsian Analects she had read after she taught herself how to read the Plusian Calligraphy, but this discovery, she didn't think it would happen so soon?

"You think it could just be a piece of Cocoon?" she asked after she had cleaned the blonde up. "It's been a while, and Cocoon isn't all that stable, I mean with the tear and whatnot. When it fell a lot of things fell out."

"No! We're talking about across the ocean!" Maqui insisted. "Come on! Get dressed! We're gonna head down to the bar, Snow said he'll contact us there when he arrives! "It was cute seeing him like this, it was like he hadn't aged at all, sure he had grown a bit, but it was still as excitable as before. "We wonder if it was an old weapon or something cool! You never know what the Old Pulsians did!"

Old Pulsians. Serah felt her heart twang a little bit, that's what they called Fang and Vanille's kind. Now it was slowly becoming separated once more. Some people still lived on what was left of Cocoon so they still called themselves Cocoonians, while those who had moved down to the lush greens of Gran Pulse where considered Pulsians. Although slowly it was changing to 'New Pulsians' as word about Fang and Vanille got out and the possibility of life on the other side of the ocean. That's what Snow and the other boys were doing in Sazh's Airship, because at times, the Guardian Corps were useless, Lightning wouldn't approve, that's for sure.

"Alright, alright." Serah sighed. "Let's go see then, you've piked my interested." She said as she turned back to her room, closing the bedroom door in Maqui's face, he didn't protest, he knew better. When Serah was mad or frustrated she could be just as bad, or worse, than her late sister.

He wouldn't tell anyone, but he kind of missed Lightning too.

"Serah." He asked, leaning against the wall by the door, he knew that she could still hear her. "Do you think… things would be different is Lightning was still here, with us?"

"She's still here, but she's just not with us."

"I don't mean in mem-"

"She's still alive Maqui." Serah all but growled when she opened her door, fully dressed. "Don't tell me you've taken the others' side of things too, she's not dead."

"Well I…" he was hesitating. "I want to believe you, but Serah, look, it's been three years, no letters, no signs no nothing from her saying 'Hi I'm fine! I'm still alive.'" He looked a little flustered. "I want to believe but the glaring facts say otherwise. She was gone right after the Crystallization of Cocoon. After that, you never even pursued your wish of becoming a school teacher!"

Serah didn't say anything, the boy was right, she was in school still, but only part time, she just couldn't bring herself to submit herself fully into her wish since Lightning's disappearance. She led the boy out of her home and towards NORA's bar as she tried to think up of a reason why everything had turned out the way it did.

"She'll be back, and then things will look up."

Maqui just bit his bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Whatever happened to that saying, you're free to choose your own way?<p>

Serah sighed as she sat out on the patio of the Beach House, Lebreau's bar to replace the one in Old Bodhum. The team members were all gathered around a small screen, waiting for a video call from Snow. Serah just chuckled as she decided to walk out to the beach; she figured she could just do what she always did at night until they called her back in. They all knew that she and Snow were slowly growing apart.

That's when she saw it.

At first she thought it was a shooting star, but it never disappeared, she watched it as it continued it trek towards Gran Pulse, he crashed off to the west making a large sound, it wasn't too far away. Serah just stared, was this a sign or something?

"What the hell was that?" Gadot roared as he appeared beside her, rifle at the ready, as if the Guardian Corps didn't do their job right or something, he was ready for a fight.

"A meteor." Serah muttered, this was the first time she had seen such a thing, it never happened on Cocoon, it was something she had learned while reading the Pulsian recordings.

"A what?" Gadot asked.

"A piece of debris from the world beyond the sky." Serah explained, using the terms she read. "When they fall into Gran Pulse's atmosphere they're called Shooting Stars. The Old Pulsians used to wish on them like we do with the Fireworks." She continued. "They usually burn up in the atmosphere but when they made impact with the ground." She pointed not too far off into the North. "They're called a meteorite."

"We should check this out!" Gadot grinned. "Yuj! Maqui! Round up so guys! We're gonna check this all out!"

Serah smiled, shaking her head, boys will be boys. Slowly she retreated to the patio as countless enthusiastic people, mostly men, joined up, all armed with weapons to deal with Gran Pulse's wildlife.

"Okay everybody!" he pointed his gun North. "The meteor landed that way, let's all check it out before PSICOM gets there asses down from Cocoon and takes it from us!"

There was a round of agreement as guns where pointed skyward before they took off, Serah just smiled weakly as Lebreau came around and placed a drink before her.

"Even grown men can still act like children when it comes to new things like this." The barmaid sighed, smiling herself. "Snow called, I told him what happened. It turns out whatever the Guardian Corps found was a new type of Juggernaught. Thankfully it's dormant right now. They're gonna see if they can bring it back here.

"What about life on the other side?" Serah asked, hopeful, Lebreau pursed her lips and shook her head sadly.

"It was a small island they found, home to one of the old Arks that had been cleaned right out. The Juggernaught was all that was left. Snow said that Hope could see some mountains beyond where they were, but they figured it would be best to come back, wait and see what the Corps do." She took the moment to sit down across from Serah. "You were hoping that they were going to find Lightning, didn't you."

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I wanted to know if they found any settlements, to tell us that there was more life to Cocoon than what… Ragnarok… destroyed five hundred years ago."

"It was just an island Serah, nothing else was there to be found." Lebreau placed her hand on her shoulder. "Come inside, it's a little cooler there then out here tonight."

It was rather quiet as the night progressed. Serah watched from her seat at the bar as Lebreau handle the customers. Serah slowly started to trace her finger around the rim of her glass a habit she had started when she was bored or thinking about her missing sister. The group and Lightning's old superior had picked up on the quirk rather quickly and either would try to cheer her up or leave her be. This time the barmaid placed a club sandwich in front of the young Farron.

"Eat up." she smiled. "Lightning wouldn't be happy with me if I let you starve." she winked once before going back to a few other regulars. Serah hummed to herself as she studied the sandwich.

"Hey, Lebreau, is it true that you served Fang the night of the fireworks three years ago?" she asked, trying to come up with a change of subject. The older woman frowned slightly as she thought it over. She had only briefly met the Oerbean Huntress twice while Serah never had.

"Yes, she was a tall woman, tanned skin, reddish brown hair. When I first met her she told me she was a tourist but she had lost her friend." Lebreau started to tell the story. "She was a rather unusual woman, I pegged that Lightning would have turned out like her if she didn't turn into such a hard ass."

"That's exactly what Snow said." Serah giggled. "I just wanted another's opinion."

"What? Got a thing for tattooed women?"

"Lebreau!"

"Just sayin'!"

Serah shook her head, a smile on her face. "Actually I had another dream, this time it was about Vanille." she looked at Lebreau, it seemed like she was remembering something. "Fang's friend, short, orange-y red hair."

"Her! Yeah! I saw her in Eden! Cute girl she was."

"I think, she was trying to tell me that something was wrong. I couldn't make it out, but something has become unstable. Something is happening to Fang that she doesn't understand."

"This is a problem how?"

"They're both holding up the pillar, if Fang's in trouble that probably means she is too." She sighed looking out the window where she could see Cocoon. "It's like the old Pulsian story, you know, about Hecatoncheir and Bahamut."

"You're the teacher in the making, not I." Lebreau rolled her eyes, she didn't know, it was only Serah groaned.

"Long story short, the Old Pulsians had stories for each of Etro's messengers. The Eidolons. Hecatoncheir, his story was different than Odin's or Shiva's." she started slowly. "He was cursed to protect the heavens. I guess, because Vanille is… was… connected to her, she was cursed to hold up Cocoon. While Bahamut is known to be the King of the Skies." She paused. "That's why I still think Lightning is alive, but she's holding up her side of her pact with Odin."

Lebreau shook her head; there was no way in changing this girl's mind.

* * *

><p>Life here was so friendly.<p>

She sat down on the sidewalk's curb, removing her helmet and placing it down on the ground beside her. Why was everyone smiling at her, taking the time to greet her? She was an outsider, with no memories of her past but enough knowledge to get her through life. Humankind was supposed to be a species that was easily scared; they don't take well to people like her. So why were they all smiles and rainbows to her?

"You lost?" a voice asked her, she looked up over her shoulder, and older man was standing over her. Where did he come from? "Come in, I was just about to close up for the night, but I can't let a pretty face like you starve." He turned around and unlocked the door to his restaurant.

"I don't have any money." She answered, scooping up her helmet and watching the man. "I'm just a stranger, why are you doing this?"

"Because I know someone who would fry my ass if I let a troubled friend starve." He smiled at her again as he walked behind the bar of his establishment. She sat down before him. "What brings you out here?"

"I don't know." She muttered. "I'm not really sure how I got here." She took the glass of water he had set before her and took a small sip. She ignored the menu as she opted to look around behind the larger man. There were a lot of small things inside a glass case, they almost look military.

"Memory loss?" he asked, she nodded.

"Something like that." She answered, the man shook his head, holding out his hand.

"I'm Amodar, I used to be a Lieutenant back before The Fall, but after losing so many men I decided to live the life my father did." He grinned. "And you are?"

"I don't know." She repeated her attention caught on a photo, if she didn't know any better she would have thought they were his daughters, but with their light pink hair, blue eyes and fair complexion, she knew they were something else.

"I see you've noticed my picture of the Farron girls." He muttered, walking over to the case, sliding it open and picking it up. "Are they familiar faces to you?" he asked, holding the picture to her. The Dragoon took it with careful hands, not wanting the armour on her left hand to scratch the glass. She peered at the photo with curiosity. The clearly younger Farron wasn't familiar, but the other one with just a ghost of a smile. Amodar must have caught her staring, because when she looked up he was smiling at her with a piece of pie in his hands.

"She seems familiar."

"You do to." He looked at her, she flashed him a look. "I know you don't remember your name, but can I give you one? You're more than welcome to say no, and even more welcome to come back here for some real food." Amodar took her silence as a go head.

"Fang." Was the only word he said and the Dragoon paused, the word... that name, it felt familiar, and it felt right.

* * *

><p><em>Chaos Bahamut failed to defeat Etro's Champion.<em>

"So it seemed." A man dressed in back mumbled to the dragon before him. "I didn't think this would happen." He crossed his arms. "I don't think I can just go and aimlessly attack Etro's Champion right now. I would probably lose. But I have an idea, and I need to be able to... mess around... with the Visible World for a while."

_What for?_

"Etro's Champion relied on her Eidolon, Odin pulls his strength from his bonds with the other Eioldons scattered around. If we weaken the ones we know, it might be what we need to defeat those two."

_So you wish to seek out the other three?_

He knew that there were six of them once upon a time. Two of them locked away in crystal summon, for Bahamut was stolen away from one of the slumbering L'Cie and given to him. Then the others, Brynhildr, Shiva, Alexander and Hecatonchier. Odin was bound to Valhalla, Etro's domain, so his pact maker was bound to Valhalla and chosen as Etro's Champion. He was still peeved that they were able to take down the transformed Chaos Bahamut. Hecatoncheir was cursed to shoulder the sky for eternity so he and his partner held up the crystal pillar that was the late Lindzei's Viper's Nest.

That left the other three, the fortress of sanctity, the warrior maiden of fire and finally, the twin sisters of the winter wastes.

Odin and the other four where once Etro's Messengers, while many believed Bahamut was as well, he was a different sort, the messenger of the Hallowed Father.

"It will weaken the Goddess, and in turn her Champion before they come to realize their potential, we can take back what was once yours." He stated, the Hallowed Lord looked up at him, a smile appearing in his black eyes.

_So you think this will work? The Yun's Bahamut is different than my sons. Why must you rely on his pieces like so? I can create you a new one._ A complete one.

He shook his head.

"What difference will it be? I am what I am."

_Be aware, my Champion, the longer you take, the stronger that Champion becomes._

He didn't say anything as he disappeared into the abyss.

* * *

><p>She took in her surroundings as they walked through the abandoned settlement. The greenery was overgrown and the buildings looked like they were subject to the elements for millennia. Slowly she and Odin walked slowly through the settlement, he had told her this was Valhalla, the Invisible World, so why couldn't she see the souls of the dead?<p>

_Lady Lightning._

Lightning sighed as she ran her hand through Odin's mane again; it was a habit that was going to be hard to break if he continued to stay by her side. She didn't respond as they continued to trek through the settlement. She keep looking around, just hoping that someone would pop out from somewhere, marvel at her appearance, then maybe she would get some answers on everything. It just didn't look like that.

_I believe, we should see Lady Etro._

The elder Farron nodded, tearing her gaze away from a cracked open doorway. Sleipnir started to move again as they walked towards something, she didn't know, but Odin certainly did.

"I guess we should." Lightning muttered, unaware that during her pause she had been staring at a young child. She didn't see that the souls of the dead were lining the streets to see the new Champion, their new protector. Lightning just kept looking forward, unable to shake off the feeling she was being watched while she saw no one.


	4. Don't Be Afraid Of The Choice You Make

He groaned as he slowly woke up, his head was pounding. Maybe he shouldn't have walked into the anomaly in the Ark the way he did. It felt like had just fallen a hundred or so meters and landed on his head. He opened his eyes, quickly blinded by a bright light; he brought his hands up to shield his eyes as they adjusted. Slowly he sat up looking around him, this… this wasn't right.

He wasn't sitting in the metallic dungeon called an Ark; he was in a wasteland, a white winter wasteland. He could feel the cold biting through his clothing as he shivered. This entire place, reminded him of Old Lake Bresha.

"By the grace of Etro, twin rulers, arise from your icy thrones. Come forth, sisters of Winter Wastes." He heard someone speak, no… someone chant, the voice seemed familiar but he couldn't place his finger upon the speaker. Looking around he saw the only thing glaring against the white snow.

There stood a man dressed in blacks and gunmetal greys. He was adorn in small pieces of armour and a body suit that almost resembled that of Fang's Bahamut. The man smirked as he summoned a sword from a black flame. He spun it around him with skill that Snow was sure it would even make Fang envious if she was still around.

"The first of three." He whispered.

Snow Villers was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Saint's or Sinners<strong>

_03: don't be afraid… of the choice you make…  
><em>- Red vs Blue, Revelation Soundtrack

* * *

><p>"Well that felt like a total flop." Maqui complained as he slapped his hand against his thighs. "Nothing! Just an empty crater! Like one of them Long Gui went and totally misaimed an Ultima!" the short blonde boy groaned. "I really wanted to see a meteor!"<p>

"Maybe someone got to it first." Yuj sighed as the two of them walked, most of the group had already dispersed and Gadot wasn't in a happy mood. "I mean, it's not just us living on Gran Pulse."

"Yeah, but who? Lightning?" Maqui sneered. "Yeah right!"

"Hey guys." Gadot muttered, stopping suddenly and having the two boys crash into his back. "Do you really think it would have been Lightning?"

"Say what?" Maqui asked, looking around the larger man, in the distance he could see that Lebreau had a gun in her hand while several people were around a bonfire, they were burning something, and it looked like animal bodies. "Yeah, that's impossible." He muttered, jaw slackened. "What's going on up there?"

"Shit…"

* * *

><p>"So how was it that only the gir-" Lebreau was cut off when a uniformed Guardian Corps soldier all but kicked down the down.<p>

"You guys need to evacuate!" he shouted, flustered. "Major monster attack, but we can't identify them!"

"Crud!" Lebreau was quick to move, trying to get her patrons under cover. Serah quickly ran out to the front trying to see what was going on, she watched as the soldiers attacked and where attacked. These monsters, they weren't exactly monsters, the more looked like. Cei'th. There was a roar as she looked skywards, there was a being in the sky, not a monster, nor a Fal'Cie. It was looking like he was trying to rip the sky apart…

"Lady Farron, please, leave the area!" one of the soldiers shouted, maybe one of the few who actually respected the remaining L'Cie. "The Sniper's Nest in the East, they won't be able to get you there!" he shouted as he unloaded a full clip into one of the monsters. Serah panicked and ran.

Where was Lightning? Snow? Hell even Hope? It was like they were waiting for this. Or was this what Vanille had tried to warn her about in her dream?

Why were her dreams becoming more and more important as of late?

She kept running until she tripped over a fallen body falling face first in the sand, she quickly turned around trying to scramble backwards, since when had one of them caught up to her so quickly.

"Lightning!" she cried out. "Help me!"

He cry was answered by a battle roar, Lebreau charging up with a battle rifle and firing at the monsters, killing them. Enraged she grabbed Serah and pulled her up to be on level with her.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she snapped. "Lightning can't protect you anymore!" They stared at each other for a moment before Lebreau released Serah. "Don't you get it? Lightning is dead!"

* * *

><p>She snapped open her eyes at the sound of a cry.<p>

"Serah!"

She quickly sat up; disrupting her Ediolon she was curled up against. Slowly Sleipnir lifted his head and looked at his mistress. He noticed that she was in a panic, her breathing was uneven.

_M'lady?_

"Serah, she's in danger." She looked at Odin, concern written on her face. "I have to do something." She made the moment to stand up but the larger mechanical being stopped her.

_You cannot help her from where you are._

A question that was never truly answered, why was she here? She ran her hand through Sleipnir's mane once more, she was positive that if Odin was able to close his eyes, he would have done so.

_Although you're here m'lady, you're free to choose your own way._

"I know I'm here, I just want to know _why_ I'm here." She told him, the Eidolon took a minute to think things over.

_Lady Etro would know._

She closed her eyes, leaning back against her steed, looking up at the clear sky above them. Day never turned into night; it was constant, as if the flow of time was slow. She closed her eyes again. The Goddess Etro, if she did know, how was she supposed to find her? The Goddess was bound to the Invisible Realm, and the last time she had checked, she was still alive. She was on a quest to find and awaken Fang and Vanille from their slumber.

She needed more time to figure things out, but maybe, she should take a break. She smiled softly.

"Odin, tell me a story." She whispered, allowing herself to get comfortable once more. Her Eidolon, surprised, began to tell her a bedtime story.

* * *

><p>Serah was still on the ground, the dead body of the monster had already disappeared. Her breathing was uneven and she was scared, never had she faced such an attack like this on her own, she always had someone there to protect her. Slowly three more of the bug-like Cei'th started to crawl up to her, Lebreau was already long gone and the Guardian Corps were busy.<p>

She sighed, so maybe there was going to be another casualty tonight. It wasn't like she wanted to give up, but there clearly wasn't anything left for her.

What surprised her was a series of arrows that rained down from the sky, distracting the monsters. Watching in awe she started to look around for her savior hoping that it was Lightning until she heard a cry out.

"You want her? You gotta go through me!" she heard someone shout. Serah quickly looked up at the Sniper's Nest to see a boy standing up there before he jumped off. He looked familiar, equipped with an unusual sword and was holding onto a purple and silver bow. He landed before her as she just blinked dumbly.

"I saw you… in my dream." She muttered, he looked at her slowly.

"Yea… save it for later." He stated while holding out the bow to her in an offering. Serah fumbled for a moment before standing up, taking the weapon from him. "Right now, we got fish to fry." He pulled his sword off his back and pulled the dagger from it. "You can fight right?"

Serah Farron quickly looked at the weapon in her hands to the monsters before her; quickly she nodded as she held the weapon correctly.

Now, she was going to choose her own way.

* * *

><p>Fang looked around at the carnage that was going on. She had already killed several of these little bastards herself because they looked at her the wrong way. The whole town was up in arms over this attack. A being in the sky trying to tear it apart; little critters that looked like failed Cei'th. All of them!<p>

"What's going on?" Amodar asked her after she pulled her spear out of the head of another one. He had a rifle with them as they tried to clear the street.

"You tell me, I'm the one with no memory." She snapped at the older man who chuckled.

* * *

><p>Serah exhaled slowly as she lowered down her weapon the monsters dead around her and the boy. She watch as he slipped his dagger into a sheath on his main sword before swinging it back onto his back. Serah quickly looked him over; somehow, everything about him just screamed Gran Pulse. Eventually he noticed that she was staring and quickly broke eye contact, staring at the ground with a flash of a smile on his face.<p>

"Who are you?" she finally asked, he looked at her again, smirking.

"Noel." He said before pointing to himself "Noel Kreiss." Turned around fully to face her. "And you?"

"Serah, Serah Farron." She answered looking at the weapon she was holding. Realizing she was still holding _his_ bow she quickly made the motion to give it back to him. He laughed lightly.

"Mog, don't be shy." He said, Serah stared at him, the silver and purple bow glowed for a moment before exploding into a puff of smoke, a moogle, none like she had seen before, holding a time staff, was floating between them.

"Kupo."

"How… I…" Serah was at a loss for words. The Moggle circled Serah curiously a couple times; she never broke eye contact with the creature before it settled in front of Serah.

"I like you kupo." Mog stated in a distinctively female voice. Serah just blinked.

"I don't…"

"We're new around here." Noel interrupted. "I guess our timing was perfect, those monsters sure gave everyone a run for their gil." He smirked. "Come on; let's go clean up the mess everyone else is dealing with." With that he ran off, Mog following him closely, Serah just stared.

"Come on." He nodded over in the general direction. Serah followed, everything was chaos, while not that many had died; it told her something major was happening. In the distance she could see that Lebreau was peeved the front of her restaurant was destroyed, victim to several misaimed magical attacks. Serah was will with Noel and Mog, the brown haired boy never wandering too far away from her. She knew he was important, about something, but he wouldn't say.

The dawn was finally rising, and it was just them and Mog standing by the river in Bodhum. Serah frowned looking the boy over again.

"Why…" she started, but stopped, unable to come up with something to day, Noel slowly turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, she nodded, and the way he titled his head afterwards told her that he wanted her to expand.

"You may think I'm crazy." Serah muttered, Noel chuckled.

"You said that you saw me in your dream, if it beats that, then yes, I might believe that you're insane." He joked, Serah narrowed her eyes, giving him the typical Farron glare.

"That's just it, why did I see you in my dream? Why aren't you acting like it's weird? I just…"

"You want to find your sister." He finished for her, Serah just stared at him. "I saw you cry out for Lightning, how the other woman told you that she was dead. She's not dead, as long as you still believe in her." He leaned forward a little bit Serah blushed slightly, taking a step back as Mog flew in.

"Does Serah miss her sister kupo?" she asked, Serah held her hands out to have the little white fluff ball settle in the palm of her hands, she was trying not to cry as she smiled at Mog.

"I do, it's been so long, and I never had anyone truly believe me." She answered, Mog reached out with her small hand and cupped Serah's check.

"Don't cry kupo." She said as Serah reached out to take hold of the moogle, wrapping her arms around the small animal and holding her close to her body. The moogle struggled a little before turning around so she was facing Noel as well.

"Mog's right." Noel pumped his fist. "That's what we're going to do. We're going to find your sister." He grinned, Serah just stared at him, was this boy, one she hardly knew, for real? He wasn't just some figment of her imagination? "I've noticed some weird things happening all over Gran Pulse and decided that heading towards Cocoon would be my best place to start." He looked around him. "I assume all of you guys here used to live on Cocoon before it fell." He grinned, Serah frowned.

"You're not… from Cocoon?" she asked, slowly, Noel snorted.

"No, we're from a settlement a few days east of Oerba, you gotta cross a part of the ocean though." He stated, Serah's eyes went wide, he was from the other side, beyond the horizon, she knew there was life there and she was right! Noel was proof! He turned to her, serious again. "We should try to get to Cocoon shouldn't we? It would be a good place to start."

Serah hesitated a little bit, she had no idea how to get to Cocoon, PSICOM had their airships and the prudes who still lived up on Cocoon had cut off all means of travel between the two planets. However the way Noel was looking at her, it seemed like he knew something.

"Do you know how to get onto Cocoon?" she asked, he smirked.

"Not exactly, but I have a theory. If you wanna come with, we can look for your sister as well. I've seen her."

"You have? Where? Where did you see her?"

"You wouldn't believe me, not right now." Noel muttered, turning away. Serah looked at him, then over at New Bodhum. Snow was still gone and everyone else believed Lightning was dead; this could be her only chance.

"Okay." She nodded. "But if we do get to Cocoon, I want to look for my friend Vanille as well." She stated, he looked at her confused, she couldn't read his expression all too well, she hadn't known him for long.

"Vanille?"

"One of the two L'Cie that became Ragnarok to save Cocoon." She explained. "Her friend, Fang, is in trouble too. We need to find them."

"So… she's a crystal." Noel stated, Serah nodded as they started to walk away from New Bodhum. Serah nodded softly.

"My sister, she wanted to find a way to wake them up." She stated, full of confidence, Noel sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know, a crystallized L'Cie only awakens from crystal when they're called upon. If they're from Oerba that means it was Anima who branded them, and if my memory is right, Anima has been dead since the War."

"You're wrong kupo." Mog stated floating around like a slight airhead, it didn't help that her voice helped to fit that image. "Anima died just before the siege kupo." She said, Noel narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Moogle.

"How do you know this?"

"Mog has a way of knowing things kupo." Was the airy answer, Noel sighed in the defeat. Serah touched the golden band that covered the skin where her Pulsian Brand once stood, dark against her skin.

"My sister and I, we used to be Pulse L'Cie, Anima's L'Cie.

Noel grinned.

* * *

><p>Lightning slowly looked around the building Odin had taken her to. He walked beside her like the loyal steed he was as the frown stayed upon her lips. Was this supposed to be the Goddess' castle? Her throne? The building was run down just slightly and greenery was overgrown like it was everywhere else. Odin nudged her forward, remaining quiet; she stumbled slightly, glaring at her Eidolon from over her shoulder before walking forward. The further she moved into the building the stronger the odd sensation that had been building in her gut grew. Pushing some vines aside she came upon a throne, worn and weathered like everything else, but she could clearly see something upon it, it almost looked like a woman, was that… the Goddess?<p>

Slowly she moved closer and did the first thing that came to mind, she got down on one knee and held her right hand at her chest, just above her heart.

"_My child."_

Normally something like this would have startled Lightning but she kept her gaze fixated on the ground. This was the reason why she was here; the Goddess had chosen her for something, something important, something where that Chaos Bahamut means something important.

"_For years I've awaited your arrival, as you can see, Valhalla needs your help."_

Only then did Lightning found the right to move, she looked up, shock written all over her features.

"Years?" she asked aloud. "How? I just got here a day ago!" she protested standing up. The disembodied Goddess didn't say anything as Lightning snarled, slowly the throne cracked a little more as a blonde woman, dressed in white and gold appeared before her Champion.

"_The flow of time isn't something so linear, it's open to change. I know when the world began, and I know when it will end."_ She said softly, slowly walking, no, floating towards Lightning. _"Claire… I need you here not just because you're Odin's pact partner, but you're one of the few who know the truth."_

"The truth? Do you mean the Fal'Cie? With Cocoon?" Lightning was confused, too many questions running through her head all at the same time. Had it really taken her several years to travel from her home to Valhalla? What happened to Serah? The other EX-L'Cie? Fang and Vanille? "I don't understand."

"_Claire, there are things you learn to understand as time passes, as long as you're not afraid of what your choices will bring you."_ Etro smiled softly, Lightning had noticed that the woman's mouth did not move as she spoke. She was talking to her in her mind. Lightning looked at the ground again.

"What if I just want to go home?"

"_If that is what you desire…" _Etro's voice suddenly lost a lot of feeling; Lightning knew something was up instantly.

"What is threatening… Valhalla?" She asked, looking over her shoulder again, she could see Sleipnir slowly making his way towards her. She raised her hand as her Eidolon walked into her touch. Lightning leaned her head against her Eidolon's, debating, wondering, waiting.

"_The Hallowed Lord." _Etro stated. _"The Guardian that watched over this world before Buniberzei created the what we know." _She sighed, Lightning watched as she moved closer to her and Odin, raising her pale hand and resting it against Sleipnir. _"He threatens to destroy the balance between this world and the Visible World, in turn, ending life." _She looked at Lightning. _"I am that balance."_

Farron just stared.

"How? You… but you're Death… how can you be the Balance?" she asked, Etro smiled softly.

"_The humans called me the Death because I created them; it is not I who brings death upon them, but the Hallow Lord. I snatch the souls away from him to help keep the balance between the worlds."_

"Humans would come to call Pulse the all powerful ruler. Lindzei they named their protector. And Etro… Etro they named 'death'." Lightning repeated the worlds of the age of story of the creation of their worlds. "Just because you keep the Balance?"

"_That is what Muin asked of me. I ask you, Claire Farron, please help protect me, protect Valhalla until the Hallow Lord's True Champion remembers who she is."_


	5. Our Prayers Meet No Manner

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_Groaning he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at the best. Someone was kneeling beside him. He closed his eyes again and opened them slowly, his vision clearing. It was a woman beside him; a faint smile graced her lips._

"_You're alive, that's good." She stood up slowly; he felt the feathers of her skirt brushing against his arm. Slowly he sat up as well. She never did wander too far away from him as he pulled his legs closer to his body, crossing them just slightly. He looked around slowly, his world was still snowy and grey, the remnants of a once beautiful crystal pillar still pierced the overcast sky. He could tell that the woman was depressed. He stood up and walked over to her._

_"Hey, miss, is there something wrong?" he asked her softly. He could see her holding a small crystal in her hand._

_"I couldn't..." she whispered before shaking her head. He frowned while clenching his hand into a fist and taking the three steps forward._

_"If I could go back in time and stop this from happening..." he started as he turned around to face the mysterious woman. "I would."_

_"Serah." the woman muttered before looking at him. "Who are you?" she asked suddenly. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Noel Kreiss. They say I was the last child born to this dying world." he looked at her. "And you?"_

_"Nobody..."_

_"Ah, but you were somebody in the past, weren't you." Noel crossed his arms. "You said Serah earlier, could she... is she your sister?"_

_The woman stiffened._

_"I was right."_

_"I was someone, that past is long gone now."_

_"It can't be that far..."_

_"The Fall." she whispered, Noel's train of thought stopped suddenly. She closed her eyes again, looking away. "I keep coming back here." she glanced at the dock not too far away from where they stood. "To keep reminding myself of the future I couldn't protect."_

_"Then let me help you!" Noel shouted. "Just tell me how! How to go back, who to find, what I need to do!" his words must have hit something in the downfallen pink haired woman, for her eyes lit up with hope at his outburst. Slowly she walked over to him and held the hand out that was holding onto the crystal she had._

_"Are you sure?" she asked, he nodded holding his own hand out. "People fear what they don't understand, you'll have to show everyone." she dropped the pink crystal in the palm of his hand. It pulsed slightly and began to float. "I was unable to protect the world from Valhalla, you'll need to help me from this side of the world." she turned around. "Go back to Year Three, seek out my sister, things will fall into place from there."_

_"Wait!" Noel cried out. "How will I know what to do?" the woman glanced at him._

_"Across the Steppe where Titan's Throne once rested, there is a cave. Use that crystal to awaken Mog." she explained slowly. "Mog knows what needs to be done, what she can do to help. Just remember to give Mog to Serah, tell her it's a gift from her sister." she started to walk away, leaving Noel behind. He stared for a second before running forward._

_"You never told me who you were!"_

_"Who she was, who she is, means nothing now." Noel froze when he heard a new voice speak behind him. Slowly he turned around to see a man standing there, dressed in blacks and purples. The man was grinning. Noel reached for his own weapon until the woman placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him._

_"Go." she muttered walking forward and summoning her own blade. Noel frowned._

_"I'm not letting you fight him alone!" Noel shouted as he searched the beach, finding his sword and dagger. Quickly grabbing them he ran to stand before the woman and the other man._

_"A brat who wants to die for the great Lightning Farron." the man chuckled as his sword began to glow. Noel's heart stopped for a moment. Was this woman really Lightning? The same one who tried to save the world three hundred years ago?_

_"Kaias." Lightning muttered as she pushed the boy aside to stand in front of him. "You just don't know when to give up."_

_"Being persistent gets you the prize in the end."_

_"Go Noel." she pushed the boy away. "Time's flow knows no bounds; we'll meet again in another life."_

_Noel knew what she meant exactly._

_"I'm not going to let you die here!"_

_He was ignored as Lightning charged Kaias, her sword glowing with her own energy as it slammed against the Dark Knight's blade. Noel took a step back just at the force the two blows caused, it was like watching two gods fight. Lightning was nimble on her feet, quickly striking at Kaias, forcing the man on the defensive. He watched as the warrior flipped over the larger man, trying to strike him from behind, but he blocked. Lightning kept attacking, her feet never once hitting the ground. Magic was soon filling the air as they fought. Noel had to keep back just so he wouldn't be caught in the splash damage._

"_You've grown weak over the years Lightning." Kaias smirked as the glow on his weapon became stronger and stronger as time continued on. Noel could see that Lightning was tiring out. "Where is your steed that you once took pride in? The one that never left your side?" he slashed at Lightning again, her block was messy as he shattered her right shoulder pad. Noel growled and recklessly charged him, tackling Kaias on his side; both of them tumbling onto the sandy ground._

"_Noel!" Lightning shouted, standing up, holding onto her wounded shoulder. "Why are you still here? Leave!"_

"_I'm not letting you fight alone!" Noel shouted as he stood back up, his two weapons out. "If I can stop more people from dying then I will!" he looked at Kaias then back at Lightning. "Lightning, if you die here, what good is it going to be to anyone?"_

"_When she dies, that means the Hallowed Lord has won, that Ragnarokkr that he has craved for so long can finally begin." Kaias said as he aimed his fiery blade at Noel. "Time to die, both of you." He ran at Noel first, the younger boy didn't stand a chance. Kaias had him disarmed in a flash and just before he could end his left he felt something brush against his cheek._

"_I said… run!"_

_Noel quickly looked up, having fallen back just before he thought Kaias was going to kill him. Lightning was standing before him, Kaias' sword speared through her body._

"_Lightning." Noel muttered, surprised as the woman doubled over slightly against Kaias' sword, her gloved had coming up to grip the offending weapon._

"_Noel, I've lived long enough." She growled through gritted teeth. "I'm not the woman Serah wishes for. Go! Find her! Find me! Do what you want – no – need to do!"_

_Noel remained still as Lightning returned her attention to the man, he pulled his blade out of her body. She cried out but didn't let the pain get to her, grabbing her own blade once more she took two steps back and prepared for a final blow. The moment she lunged forward, he did too._

_The clash was bright, white light against the dark purple, Noel had to shield his eyes for the moment, when he finally brought himself to look and he regretted it._

_Lightning was on her knees, Kaias' sword piercing her chest. Shattered armour fell onto the blood stained ground as Noel could only stare in shock._

"_It's over, the Hallowed Lord has won." Kaias muttered, pulling his blade from Lightning and taking a few steps back, Farron grunted as she fell backwards. "I'd love to watch you die, but I have Rangarokkr to worry about now." He disappeared into purple flame, Noel wasted no time running to Lightning's side._

"_Lightning!" he shouted again, pulling the broken armour away from her body, no he wasn't a healer, but maybe… maybe if he could stop the bleeding. Her hand caught his trembling one._

"_I lost this war Noel; I couldn't protect…" for the first time did their eyes properly meet, her breathing was ragged and slowly growing weaker with each pulse. "Find Serah… give her Mog and give her…"_

_Lightning was never able to finish what she had wanted to say. A golden light started to surround her slowly taking her body away, true to the stories told of her, she was a Champion. When Champions fell, no body was left behind for their family to mourn. Lightning didn't say anything as she place the palm of her hand against Noel's, when her body was finally gone a small pink crystal, in the shape of a rose, rested there. He pulled out the other crystal and held it up with Lightning's._

"_I'll give these both to Serah… Lightning… I will avenge your death."_

_Getting up and gathering his items once more, he set out towards the Steppe, pausing only once to take a look back. In the distance he could see a shimmer of gold light on the beach. He smiled inwardly; Lightning Farron still lived on, for she lived on in the past._

_The past he was going to change._

_Their fates were intertwined._

* * *

><p><strong>Saints or Sinners<strong>

_04: our prayers meet no manner where we're going….  
><em>- Archylte Steppe – Final Fantasy XIII-2

* * *

><p>She found herself sitting on the curb of the sidewalk again. The night had calmed down and the attacking creatures were either dying off or finally realizing who they were fighting. Fang had slowly stripped herself of the armour she was wearing, placing it on the white half cape she never realized she was wearing until she tripped on it while she was stepping backwards.<p>

"Figured yourself out yet?" Amodar half joked as Fang glared at him.

"Whaddya think?" she snapped back at him, the grin on her face showing joy rather than the sorry state he had found her in earlier that evening. "To be honest." she picked up the lance and traced her finger against the scratched out lettering. "I know that Fang can't be my real name. Let's be honest. Who in the right mind would name their kid Fang?"

Amodar chuckled, he sat down beside the woman and grinned a happy grin. "You'll be surprised." he played with his beard a little bit. "The elder Farron's name is Lightning and her younger's Ex-Boyfriend is named Snow."

Both names seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it, sure both words were related to the weather, but she was in no place to say what is right and what isn't. She tapped her lance slightly before looking back up at Amodar.

"Where would I go to get in the know? Not sayin' you're a bad companion or anything." she trailed off as the man chuckled.

"But I'm old fashion." he grinned. "I get it, down by the riverside there is this... well... you'd probably call it a bar. Talk to the people there, unlike my 'family' restaurant there isn't a single rumor that the group who runs it doesn't know." he sat down beside her. "So can stay here for the night, and go in the morning. I reckon all of Bodhum, if not Pulse-"

"Gran Pulse." Fang corrected before breaking out in a laugh. "Gods... what type of woman was I?" she asked, Amodar clapped his hand against her back.

"Certainly not one of us." he grinned. "You're different Fang, take pride of it." he picked her helmet up and tried to try it on, Fang gave a hearty laugh when the older man failed to have it fit. Sighing he took a good look at the helmet. The red ruby eyes standing out against the toned black steels that made up the dragon's head. He touched the golden horns lightly before running his fingers through the spike red animal hair that helped accent Fang's own highlights when she wore it. Smiling he handed it back to her.

"Let me travel with you." he said, Fang stared at him.

"Come again?"

"These old bones still have one more adventure left in them. I have a good feeling about this." Amodar sighed, stretching his arms as if he was trying to prove a point. Fang frowned.

"I guess two are better than one. There is only so much one with no memory can do anyway." she smirked. Taking a look up at the night sky, she wanted to learn who she is, who she was. Something deep down was drawing her to Cocoon in the sky but she had no way of getting there. "However, I can't shake this feeling that it's just going to be a simple adventure you know? Like a good ole bump on my head isn't gonna give me my memory back."

"That's the whole point of the adventure, is not knowing what exactly you're looking for at the start." Amodar said. "At least, that's what Serah told me that's how her sister's adventure really kicked off."

"Lightning eh?" Fang rolled the name off her tongue for a bit. "I think we should go lookin' for this gal. Maybe she knows."

"Are you serious?"

"I dunno, am I?"

Amodar shook his head.

"Lightning has been missing for three years now, our chances of finding her are close to nil."

"But that's the point of an adventure!"

* * *

><p>"Something on your mind Noel?" Serah asked, they were by one of the many fires the Guardian Corps had started to burn off the bodies of the monsters that didn't disappear when they died. Serah had noticed there was a heavy weight on Noel's shoulders, she didn't know him well enough to openly pry him open to see what's wrong so she settled for simple prodding.<p>

"Well..." he paused before digging around in his pocket. He pulled something up but he kept it hidden in his closed hand. He sighed before turning to Serah. "Lightning… she, she wanted me to tell you that Mog… Mog is a gift from your sister." He smiled softly as Serah snatched Mog out of the air again.

"Are you serious? When you said you saw her, I didn't think you actually talked to her!"

"There is more." He held out a rose shaped crystal to Serah. "Before she… left…" his voice cracked slightly, Serah knew he was trying to hide something now. "There was something else." He held his hand open, showing Serah the small rose crystal in his hand. Serah, although she had never seen it before, was drawn to it, raising her hand up she touched the crystal, the rose reacting to her.

"What… what is this?" she asked softly, watching its glow. It felt familiar, like Lightning's embrace. She took it into her hands and held it closer, letting Mog go to float beside her. "It's a crystal right?"

"Lightning's crystal." Noel held up a finger to explain. "It has several uses, or meanings. The first and most commonly known one is an Eidolith. The summon stone for an Eidolon. However…"

Serah looked away, taking the crystal with her, as if she knew.

"Snow told me… when I turned into crystal, I left a crystal tear behind, this… this is Lightning's. She's in trouble isn't she?"

Noel remained silent.

"Noel, we need to find her, we need to find Lightning!"

Noel grabbed Serah's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quickly, Serah, wide eyed, didn't respond. "I said, do you trust me?"

She weakly nodded.

"We'll find your sister, I don't care what it takes, and we'll do whatever we can to find your sister, Vanille, anyone who is important to you."

"Noel…"

"I just need you to take the leap with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Biding my time with these TGS Trailers… will get back on pace soon, promise.


End file.
